Kickthefantastichogwarts
by jazzikat
Summary: A fifth year girl at Hogwarts expects a normal year. She wants to clean up last year, and muddle through, but then she meets PJ, and he makes her want to fix everything.
1. The Bed

1. The Bed

By the time she had finally gotten to her room, Jasmine Cather already had twenty cauldrons worth of sarcasm, and her temper was wearing thin. The moment she stepped up into the train, it seemed, people were dishing out snide remarks about the Hufflepuff house to her. She had to admit that there had been a few… mishaps with Hufflepuff last year, but that wasn't _her_ fault. Besides, she wanted to forget about that. _This year will be different_. At least that's what she had been telling herself for the past few weeks. _This year is fifth year. _So, the moment she stepped onto the freshly cut grass of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, she decided not to waste any time on the way to her dorm.

That, however, didn't seem to end the events of the day, but only make them more interesting. She was expecting Makenzie to be there, she was never late, but what she was doing when Jasmine entered the room was just totally and completely wrong. Her friend was sitting on the bed that had already been pushed to be next to the window, painting her toenails a dark shade of matte purple. The bedside table was already littered with Makenzie's stuff. The only thing wrong about this picture was Jasmine's dumbfounded expression, and the fact that the bed next to the window had been deemed hers for all eternity.

"What are you doing?"

"Calculating the mass of Jupiter," Her roommate replied coolly, with a no trace of a joke. She was always like this, according to most people. Snide, Witty, rebellious, funny- whatever you want to call it. Makenzie Rowelfoot was, by any description, a free spirit. She was always saying some smart remark, which often went over people's heads. They couldn't see that it was smart or funny, just that it seemed to offend them. There were lots of people who didn't understand her, and therefore didn't like her, but Jasmine saw past that. She, unlike most everyone else, saw why she was a Hufflepuff. She had met her little brother.

"You know what I mean"

"Excuse me, but you're interfering with the development of my space theories," she said, spilling a bit of polish on her sheet and brushing it off as if it were a dust bunny.

"I can't deal with this right now, Kenz"

"I don't understand why you care. It's just a bed. Though, this one does seem to feel slightly cozier." She shifted, smearing some of the spilled polish on her pale calf.

"Seriously, Kenzie, I'm really not feeling myself today, and I think I might be mentally unstable for real, so just give me my bed back."

Makenzie gave her roommate a long, hard look. "Nah."

"Fine, but… could you grab me something from the dining hall, please. I'm really tired, I don't think I'm gonna go."

"Nice try, but it's a mandatory dinner."

"Maybe I won't go."

"Now you sound like me."

"Yup." Jasmine crossed her arms, and tried to suppress a smile.

Kenzie stood. "Fine, I'll make a deal with you: If you have mandatory dinner with me, I'll give you back your bed."

"Seems a little like I got the short end of the deal, but" with some giggles and the acceptance of an outstretched hand, "I'll take it."


	2. Meeting

2. Meeting

Jasmine's uniform was itchy, much itchier than she had remembered. As she and Makenzie down from the tower where the Hufflepuff dormitories are located in, they saw the large group of first years. They were all gathered around Wesley Ender, the seventh year Hufflepuff, who is required to show the new ones around and stuff. He was really nice, kind of a big man on campus. He was also the star of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

"Gosh, He's fit!" Makenzie suddenly murmured.

"Then maybe you should go talk to him…" Jasmine teased.

"No way! He's gorgeous, and I'm only a fifth year."

"Everyone saw the way he was chatting you up last year at the big Quidditch tournament."

"Yes, but everyone does that"

"Yeah, that's true," It _was_ true, too. Makenzie was probably the prettiest fifth year there was. She had long, dark red hair that stopped just at the bottom of her ribcage. Her pale skin was flawless, and her athletic figure was near perfect. Any guy would die for her, and she knew it. She gave them all a chance, but if their first date sucked, then she wouldn't even give them the time of day. "Speaking of everyone…"

Makenzie groaned. Her old boyfriend from last year was jogging to catch up with them, and she wasn't exactly impressed.

"Hey, Mak!" Zachary Clements smirked. "It's been forever"

"There's a reason for that," Makenzie replied.

"You know, I was hoping I'd get to see you today…"

"Well, I was kind of hoping the opposite, so you should probably go." She was trying not to let him see how hurt she was, but Jasmine could see that she was faltering.

"Bye, Zach," Jasmine supplied, and he looked at her and sighed.

"Bye."

Makenzie walked off towards dinner, and Jasmine followed; but when she saw Zach standing alone behind them, she couldn't help but wish he were walking with them. He always used to be walking with them before last year. Honestly, if it had played out differently, he probably still would be. He would be singing in between them, with his arms around the both of them. He was always like that. He may have been Makenzie's boyfriend, but he was also Jasmine's best friend. He had always given them the same treatment, excluding kisses, of course.

"I can't bloody believe him," Makenzie whispered, incredulous. Jasmine looked into her face and saw the cracks. Her witty and snide outer shell was peeling off, and her real emotions were showing.

Jasmine didn't want to answer. As far as she was concerned it was hurting her friend Zach just as much as it was her friend Makenzie. There really was nothing Jasmine could do about it, though. He really did mess up.

By the time the girls reached the dining hall, it had only filled up about halfway. They decided to stay outside for a little bit, leaning against a couple of huge stone pillars. As people walked by, they would either give some sort of greeting or personal joke if they knew them, but if it was a first year Jasmine would give them a smile while Makenzie made some sly comment about their nervousness or something.

"Well, if it isn't Makenzie Rowelfoot," Said a guy that Jasmine had never seen before. He was tall compared to her, but about the height of Makenzie. His hair was curly brown, and his eyes, Wow. His eyes were light green and crystal clear. It was as if you could see right through them. His smile was lopsided, just like they say in books, and his voice was kind of gravelly and indulgent all at the same time. Jasmine couldn't stop staring, she just couldn't help herself.

"Hello, PJ," Makenzie replied, unimpressed. "This is my friend, Jasmine." Only then did he look at her, and he didn't look away, either. He held out his hand and she took it.

"I'm PJ Liguori," He said.

"I'm Jasmine Cather."

"Hello, Jasmine Cather."

"PJ! Hey, Come on!" A couple called from a few feet away.

"I'm coming! As always, it was nice to see you, Makenzie, and it was extremely nice to meet you, Jasmine."

All she could do was smile and giggle once. He walked off, but looked back at her before going into the dining hall.

"And I thought I was the flirt," Makenzie said, when he was out of earshot. "What was that?"

"Who was that?"

"I think you ought to know, the way you were looking at each other."

"I mean, how do you know him? What house is he? What year?"

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Number one, I know everyone, you should know that. Number two, He's a… Griffindoor, No a Ravenclaw, maybe. I guess I don't know. Number three, He is a sixth year."

"Wow."

"And he absolutely likes you."

"Wow."

"Let's go inside."

"Wow."

"Just shut up already, kid," Makenzie laughed, as they walked over to their spot at the Hufflepuff table and sat down. The tables were already set with all sorts of delicious food, and all around them were old friends, but all Jasmine could think about was PJ, his clear green eyes, and how he smelled like vanilla when he walked away.

There was a loud voice from the front of the great hall, "Welcome, welcome. Welcome to students new and old. To Griffindoor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. I'm your headmaster, _. I'm looking forward to a year full of learning, fun, friendship, and magic. I hope you find that your years here will be full of excitement, knowledge, and new opportunities. On behave of myself and all of the faculty, I would like to say that we will do all that is in our power to help you learn, be safe, and be healthy. Hogwarts is very pleased to welcome you, and I would like to celebrate this splendid first day by saying: Let's eat!"

Jasmine turned to the food to see all of the gleaming silverware uncover itself, as it always did. Before her were dishes full to the brim with all types of delicacies that she had been looking forward to for weeks. She piled her plate up with flaky, warm, jam covered bread, baked potatoes and tender ham and pineapple glaze. Her cup was endlessly filled with delicious grape-like juice. She feasted like she always did on the first dinner at Hogwarts. She would have been immensely happy with only her meal, but when it came time for dessert, she just couldn't resist the delicious foods. She must have eaten a dozen different kinds of macaroons, and at least two dishes of rich almond chocolate pudding.

When dinner had come and passed, Jasmine and Makenzie were sitting in the common room with two other friends from Hufflepuff, Aidan Sugg and Sarah Fletcher. All of them were so full, they didn't even feel like speaking, but every once in a while one would crack a joke and they would all laugh until they felt like puking. Most of them were wishing that they weren't full so they could have more of that delicious food, but not Jasmine. She couldn't get PJ's voice out of her head, 'It was extremely nice to meet you, Jasmine." She could hear it, and she couldn't figure out why his voice made her feel like she was on some high. It was so nice in her ears, and she just wanted more. Aloud, she started making noises to try and see if it was any voice that could do that, and she just hadn't noticed until now, but her voice didn't make her feel anything. Why did his?

"You alright over there," Sarah questioned, "because you haven't spoken in ten minutes, and you're making some strange noises."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, Jasmine," Makenzie said, "and you look bloody awful."

"You're so rude," Aidan laughed. "You look fine to me, Jasmine."

"She looks like she got hit by a train," argued Makenzie, jokingly.

"Thanks… Hey, can you guys all talk for me for a second?"

"Um…" Sarah said, " We have been. The whole time."

"Oh yeah. Oops." Jasmine looked around sheepishly. She was always doing weird, embarrassing stuff like that. She spent too much time thinking about what to say, but not quite enough time thinking about how it would make her look to the other people around. "I'm just… I don't know."

"You look like you're thinking really hard about something," said Sarah.

"Yeah, but also kinda like you have no idea what's going on," added Aidan.

"Wait a minute!" Exclaimed Makenzie. "Is this about what I think it's about?"

"I don't know, is it?"

"It's about PJ."

"No…" Jasmine defended.

"It most certainly is!" Makenzie proclaimed to Aidan and Sarah, who were both shouting 'Who is that?'

"No it's not!" Jasmine shot back, "It's… It's about his eyes."

"My God!" Sarah exclaimed, "Not again."

"Wait, what do you mean," Jasmine questioned, "_Not again_"

"I mean, that you will find a guy that's probably never going to happen. He flirts with you a few times, and you try to be level-headed, but instead you fall into a hole and become a little obsessed with him. It always happens; I don't think you can help it. It's like it's in your nature or something. Also, it takes a long time for you to get unattached. You're like a koala."

"I am nothing like a koala. Well, maybe a little, but I don't mean to!"

"I never said that you meant to, I just said that you are."

"I never asked for you to say that."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Hey," Aidan said, "so, what's the levitation spell, again?" They all laughed. That was the spell that he couldn't remember for the life of him first year.


End file.
